


Senior Year High School Musical

by Madam President (Sandy)



Series: Harvard-Verse [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, F/F, High School, M/M, Multi, Musical, Wicked - Freeform, super best friends forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy/pseuds/Madam%20President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is unhappy with the official selection for the Musical for their Senior Year of High School, so they decide to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Audrey 2?  I Don't Think So

As Senior Class President, Wendy was frequently the first--or one of the first--students to learn of faculty decisions. Bebe had appreciated her girlfriend’s privilege on more than one occasion, though Wendy was always careful not use it to “cheat” for herself or Bebe.

However, when she walked out of the office, she was fuming. This was completely and totally unacceptable.

Bebe blinked as she caught up to the brunette. “Not, exactly what I expected to see…what did they pick?”

Sure, they’d known that there was a chance that the spring musical would not be the students’ choice, but Bebe figured whatever they picked would be doable. Now, as she looked at the set of Wendy’s jaw, she was more than a little concerned.

“It’s…we cannot allow this to stand. We need to get everyone together.” She moved with determination, pecking Bebe’s cheek as she moved towards her locker. Opening it up, she grabbed her backpack and coat. “We’ll fix this.”

“Um, Wends? Babe? Talk to me. What did they pick?”

Wendy stopped and turned to look at the blonde. “Little Shop of Horrors.”

“Wait, isn’t that the one with the plant that needs blood to live?” Bebe frowned as she followed her. “Yeah, that’s not cool.”

“Not only is not cool, but the female lead is an abused woman who cannot extract herself from the control of her sadistic boyfriend. In fact, she submits to it, but not in some kind of fully consensual safe but kinky way.” Wendy frowned. “There is no way we can have that be our Senior year musical. Absolutely not.”

Bebe wrinkled her nose. She did not remember that much about the musical, but any kind of misogyny definitely meant that the ambitious class president would be it’s enemy. She sighed as she realized that Wendy was already on her cell phone making calls. “I wish you still cared this much about us.”

*

Gathered in the Testaburger living room was a group of seniors who were very interested in the Senior musical. Ellen had set out snacks and drinks, and the gathered kids were obviously not happy about the choice.

“The most interesting character in Shop of Horrors is a giant puppet.” Eric Cartman, much to everyone’s surprise, was as much disturbed by the choice as anyone else. “That’s crap.”

“Well, gee, Eric. I like puppets.” Butters bit his lip, “Except for Mr. Hand. He’s creepy. But…we’ve got too much talent for Little Shop.”

Wendy grinned at the still mild-mannered boy. He was not outgoing, but he was more self-assured than he had been just a couple of years ago. “There are some serious issues with the musical they’ve chosen. Not the least of which is the nature of the leads, but I believe the right way to go about this is to convince the faculty, not that the musical they picked is outdated and ridiculous--which it is, but rather to show them that we have the talent to do something bigger.”

Everyone turned their full attention to Wendy, and Bebe could not help but smile. She’d always found Wendy’s ability to take control and natural authority sexy.

“But that’s only going to work if we go with an alternative. We have to not only show that we’re better than this, but provide a viable option. That means we have to agree on what we’re pushing for.” She looked over the gathered faces, meeting eyes with each of those who had agreed to come to this meeting: Bebe, Kyle, Stan, Eric, Kenny, Butters, Heidi, and Red. “I know we were not all united before. There were several great options, but if we want to change their mind, we need to all work together.”

Bebe gently squeezed her girlfriend’s hand, getting a truly warm smile in return. They both knew what they wanted, but she could tell the other girl was willing to agree to something else, as long as it was better than the current option.

“I know it wasn’t my first choice,” Kyle spoke up, “But I think we stand the best chance with Wicked.”

Blinking, Wendy smiled as she looked over at her friend, “We don’t have to go with that one, Kyle. I’m willing to compromise.”

The red-headed Jew laughed, “And as much as I want to appreciate that rarity, Wendy, at this point, Wicked probably has the most to argue in its favor. Look, whatever we do, parents and family will come, even most of the student body. But if we take advantage of the popularity of Wicked, it can actually draw people from the community, maybe even from further. And, while I know I’m opening myself up to Cartman with this--Money talks.”

Eric smirked, “Greedy Jew. But he’s right. We can sell Wicked. And we’ve got the voices, the feet, even the technical skills to do it.”

Laughing, Red got up to refill her drink. “Didn’t expect it to be this easy, Wendy?”

“No, actually.” Wendy shook her head, smiling. “I was actually willing to accept Les Mis or even Out of the Woods.”

“So, we’re all decided?” Stan grinned, “We’re pushing for Wicked?” A round of assent was heard, “So, Madam President, how do we do this?”


	2. Homecoming

“Wends, come on…tell me.” Bebe whined at her girlfriend as she pulled her dress up.

Wendy shook her head, her hair and makeup already done as Bebe had wanted to do it before taking care of her own. “Sweetie, we’ve been over this. I would have told you if I could, but I don’t know.”

“Zip me up?” The blonde turned around, but continued as Wendy came up to her and did as asked. “And I don’t believe you. How is it possible that you were given the inside information on the spring musical and managed to convince them not to announce it yet, but you don’t know who won the elections?”

“No. Because the underclassmen who do the counts are strictly forbidden from sharing the information with anyone other than the Faculty sponsor. And, in the case of this year’s senior class president and vice president, they were doubly forbidden.” Wendy gently took the blonde’s shoulders and turned her to face herself. “Now, would a kiss smear the make-up, or can a President kiss a future Queen?”

Bebe could not help but smile, “But you said you don’t know.”

Shrugging slightly, Wendy smiled, “I don’t know, but I do believe.” She leaned in and kissed her softly, careful not to smear any of the carefully and subtly done make-up. “You’ve been the class princess three years running. You’re Captain of the Cheer Team. And, by far, the most popular girl in our class.” With a chuckle, she waggled her eyebrows, “And dating the Class President. You’re sure to win. So relax.”

*

“God, I hate this.” The dark haired boy gave up trying to work his bowtie and flopped onto his bed. “This is beyond ridiculous. I don’t want to dress in a monkey suit. I don’t want to win some stupid popularity contest. I want to suit up and lead the Cows to a win.”

Kyle laughed at his boyfriend. “If Bebe hears you say any of this, she’ll skin you alive.” He picked up the discarded tie and moved to him, “Sit up.”

Sighing obediently, Stan sat up allowing Kyle to tie the offending bit of cloth onto him. “I don’t even understand how I’m popular enough to be nominated year after year. It’s not like I want this.”

“I don’t think any guy wants to be Homecoming King.” Kyle smirked, finishing the tie with a grin. “But in your case, you’re close friends with two women who will be quite put out if you don’t cooperate.”

Stan snorted. “I seriously doubt that Wendy would care.”

“She would, and you know it. She’d care because it would devastate Bebe, and she’d care because a popularity contest is bad enough, but if it becomes a sexist pseudo beauty pageant?” Kyle raised an eyebrow.

“So…I’m doing this to keep from being killed by my lesbian feminist ex-girlfriend turned friend?” The brunette frowned as he looked at his reflection. “Somehow I have a feeling this won’t be the last time.”

“It’s not the first, either.” The red-haired Jew shrugged and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

Leaning back into him, Stan sighed. “Is it odd that she’s basically going to require me to have a spot light dance with her girlfriend?”

The shorter man rested his forehead against the other’s shoulder and sighed. That was the part he did not want to think about.

*

Wendy had not lied to Bebe about not knowing. She had not done anything to abuse her privilege, had not tried to coerce the information from the lower classmen. It had been difficult, because she knew how much Bebe wanted to know. She’d imagined snuggling the blonde and whispering the information into her ear, having her squeal happily, and having their own private coronation celebration. She also knew that, in the off chance that Bebe had not won, she could have prepared the Cheerleader in advance.

As the Senior Class President, it was her duty to present the Homecoming Court. It was a duty about which she had mixed feelings. It was a sheer popularity contest, despite having both female and male representatives, she still saw it as a sexist holdover. Yet, even with her misgivings, she knew how much it meant to Bebe. Her girlfriend--even before that, her “super best friend”--valued this ceremony. For all her talents and intelligence, the other girl needed her popularity, to be assured of it. And for her Bebe, Wendy tolerated the shallow high school tradition.

She’d stepped back as the Junior Class President had crowned the Junior Princess, listening to the applause, and exchanging a quick look with Kyle. Her blue dress had been picked out by Bebe, fitting, a bit low, a slit up the right thigh, flattering but not indecent, sexy and slinky with a bit of silver trim, but not glamorous enough to overshadow Bebe’s dress. She smiled a bit as she looked across to wear the Senior candidates sat. Her own dress complimented Bebe’s.

Kyle cleared his throat, and she looked to him, nodding and taking a deep breath as they once again approached the microphone. Mrs. Williams, the faculty representative to the Homecoming Committee handed Kyle two envelopes, stepping back to where the crown and sashes waited for the King and Queen.

Smiling, Wendy moved to the microphone. “It is now my honor and pleasure to present to you your 2007-2008 Homecoming King and Queen. Your king is…” She reached back to receive the first envelope from Kyle, the drum line of the band providing a drum roll as she opened it and pulled the card from inside. An almost imperceptible nod communicated the answer to her vice president. Smiling she looked to where the candidates waited. “Stan Marsh!”

Applause erupted, the football team cheering for one of their own, Stan’s father and Uncle loudly whistling and calling out their approval, and Stan approached the temporary stage as Kyle received the sash to put around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Wendy turned to accept the crown, trying not to laugh. It was not the first time she’d crowned her friend and ex, though she hoped it would be the last she’d have to participate in such ridiculous pageantry. She saw the laughter tugging at the corner of Kyle’s mouth as he straightened the sash around the quarterback and then stepped back.

Stan knelt as she approached with the crown. “Last time, hun.” She managed not to chuckle too loudly as he snorted in response. Once the crown was upon his head, he turned to face the stands as Wendy and Kyle returned to the microphone.

“And your Queen from the 2007-2008 class of South Park High School is…” Again Kyle handed her an envelope and the drum roll was played as she withdrew the card, a smile spreading across her lips. Raising her head, she looked to the candidates, her eyes meeting the hopeful blue eyes of her girlfriend, “Bebe Stevens!”

The brunette barely heard the raucous applause as she watched Bebe’s face light up, saw the young woman stand and approach the stage, their eyes locked together the whole time. Her attention was brought back to her duty and the pomp by Kyle’s muttered, “You’re such a girl.”

When Bebe reached the stage, Wendy winked at her and Kyle cleared his throat. With a soft giggle, Bebe turned and lowered her head so that Kyle could place the sash around her shoulders. As he did so, Wendy received the crown.

Once he stepped to the side, he helped Bebe to kneel, as Wendy took his place. She set the crown carefully upon the Blonde head, noting with a bit of amusement that it did not clash with either Bebe’s dress or her own. Quietly, she spoke. “It had to be you, sweetie. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Bebe looked up as she felt the weight of the crown settle. She helped Bebe to rise, and smiled as she moved to face the stands, moving beside Stan.

“Wendy.”

Blinking slightly, she turned to look at Stan, who had not handed the flowers Mrs. Williams had given him to Bebe. With a grin, he held them out to her and nodded towards the Cheerleader.

She smiled as she stepped towards him and accepted the flowers, ignoring the protest from Mrs. Williams as she did so. Turning back towards Bebe, she handed the bouquet to her, noticing the tear that ran down her cheek.

*

Wendy watched as the two danced. In past years, she had not minded it as much as she did this year, and as silly as it seemed, she knew what the difference was. This year when Stan and Bebe danced it was just the two of them. They were not one of four couples, they were the only couple on the floor, and this dance would be followed by that one.

“We don’t have to stay and watch.” Kyle laid a hand on her shoulder. “A bit of fresh air? The junior class president can announce the next dance.”

She sighed and shook her head. “I can’t do that, Kyle. I hate that this even bothers me. I don’t know why it should.”

The Jewish boy laughed, “Beyond the heterosexism? The fact that you didn’t already identify it as that, suggests that you’ve got a bit of jealousy.” He leaned in a bit as he watched as Bebe laughed in Stan‘s arms, grimacing. “It’s irrational, but if it helps, that makes two of us.”

“A bit.” Wendy nodded, offering a small smile to him.

*

“So, what do you think?” Stan grinned to the blonde in his arms. “Long enough?”

She laughed, “They’re suffering. The big dorks. Though, it is kinda sweet.” Bebe glanced over to the two, smirking at the poor attempt at stoicism. “Yeah, that’s long enough.”

*

Wendy blinked as the two danced towards them. “Kyle, am I imagining things or are they coming over here?”

Kyle’s eyebrow was raised, having noticed the same thing. “I think they are.”

A few seconds later, the couple reached them and separated. The song was only about a third of the way over, as Bebe grabbed Wendy’s hand and tugged her girlfriend onto the dance floor with her. From shock, Wendy resisted a moment, before chuckling and giving in. Kyle on the other hand, took a moment more.

“Dude, are you sure?” They’d come out officially in their Junior year, but dancing a spotlight dance together, was definitely a bit more open than they tended to be.

“Completely.” Stan grinned. “Everyone’s already looking. Now, get your ass on the dance floor with your king.”

“Oh? Is that an order?” Kyle gave in, allowing the other to lead.

The Quarterback nodded, “A royal one.”


End file.
